Sylveon travels the World Wide Web
by therealuglyspctato
Summary: Sylveon's family is in ruins. All she has left is a desktop computer with a Xeon Gold processor and a 4k monitor, and 5G connection. Watch a Sylveon descend into madness as she finds more and more terrible things about her species and eventually falls into the rabbit hole of Fanfiction. Will be a long series. By the way, don't read the real Hot Spring Fever on this website. Please.
1. The Sadness, followed by chaos

Sylveon's days are up. She lies down, saddened at the events. Her father has just died, her mother is suffering, and her sister... she's just getting fucked by everyone she meets.

What should she do? She has nothing left. Except... The web. The web. The web. That's the last thing she knows.

She locks the door behind her, putting tape to completely shut it. She logs into her computer. This was her last hope.

Since she was soooo unexperienced, she didn't even have fucking Chrome, Firefox or Opera. She had fucking Internet Explorer 10! INTERNET EXPLORER!

After the downloading of Firefox, she goes into a private tab. Why? Because nobody needs to know. Nobody. Fucking. Needs. To. Know.

The only thing left is searching Sylveon. She's greeted with a terrible surpise. Mountains of porn. So much porn, her eyes are filled with the images of it.

The last thing she says before seeing the fanfiction of her is "What the fuck have I gotten into." and then seeing the horrors.

Her mental health is destroyed in an instant. Her soul is slowly shattering at the sight of it. She can't continue. Or... can she?

Yeah, fuck no. She can't. The last thing she remembers is clicking on a link to a fanfiction called "Hot Spring Fever" and then...

She doesn't understand it. Why the fuck does this shit exist? WHY? WHY! She only remembers that she clicked on it and scrolled down to the... horror.

Suddenly, everything is gone. Nothing exists. The world is gone. What happened?

Wait to find out, fucker. 


	2. Hot Spring Fever's power, tested

Sylveon looks around. Suddenly, she spots something. A small object. She walks towards it, stumbing and nearly tripping.

She grabs it with her ribbons. It reads "Hot Spring Fever" before changing to "Hello, Sylveon. You are the chosen one." and then...

The world forms again. Sylveon realizes everything. Tabs are flying open, and search results are flying through.

She's looking at thousands of images per second. She's unlocked the best of the internet. The world closes in. She's not blinked in 20 minutes.

The power of fanfiction and fanart powers her. She's looking at 8 tabs at once while also reading fanfiction on 2 of them. But...

The power is coming to and end. Her eyes are starting to get tired. She's getting arm cramps.

She blinks... The clouds outside dissapear. The monitor fades away. So does her door. The whole room is gone. The outside is gone.

She blinks yet again... the power comes back... and then, with the legendary power of Hot Spring Fever...

The realization that you've made it to the end reaches your brain. Yes, I fucking forgot to add this last time. 


	3. Walk slowly with Dreamscape

Sylveon realizes what she needs to do. As fast as possible, she downloads a MP3 of 009 Sound System Dreamscape off the internet and quickly downloads VLC Media Player.

The power of Dreamscape flows through the world. Search results are going through so fast that it's starting to lag. The computer can keep up, but can't when Sylveon does this.

She's reading 12 tabs of different fanfictions at the same time while scrolling through 16 different tabs of fanart. Dreamscape is powering it all.

The power is slowly growing stronger with every passing second, no, MILISECOND. The power reaches it's height and Windows can barely keep up.

But the power, like all power, slows down. The speed of the mouse is slowing. Somehow, there's one thing you forgot about.

Sylveon blinks and the power's at it's height. This time she's making the most use of it while scrolling through thousands of fanarts while reading tons of fanfiction.

A mysterious event occurrs. Windows needs to update. So how does Sylveon make use of this spare time? Haha, silly! She has no spare time! This IS her spare time!

The update was so small that you'd be impressed yourself. I guess it's time Sylveon puts down the mouse for now.

This realization that Sylveon is sleeping is shocking to you, isn't it? Well, too bad! I can't make one of my characters look like me back in July! Well... I don't know what to say. 


	4. Epilogues & a random series of words

Sylveon is feeling much better after last night. Her father mysteriously was revived because of Dreamscape's aura. Her sister has stopped her ways and embraced her ways of web surfing.

Her mom's alright. People are starting to talk to her more. Her life has been changed by last night. All of it's thanks to Hot Spring Fever and 009 Sound System Dreamscape.

What about you? I don't know. All I know is that this is a epilogue to this thing Seriously, this thing was hella fun to make. Had a great laugh reading it back at like, 1:30 AM. Good day.

I hope we can all learn a lesson from Sylveon. If you're in a bad situation, embrace the worst of the internet. Then maybe you will get what you want. Might make a sequel. 100% confirmed this is the end of this thing though.

Next fanfiction will indeed be another 1 chapter fanfic. Trust me, you will enjoy it if you liked this one. 


	5. Scared of a fanfiction

HAHA! Did you really think I'd abandon Sylveon travels the WWW so easily? Foolish being. Here's the newest chapter, with extra madness! And maybe a spice of some fanfiction.

Sylveon's finally decided to go back to web surfing. Guess what? Things are mostly the same. But there's this strange thing that keeps following her everywhere she goes...

Of course, as we all know, this is about the horrors of the World Wide Web. So what does she do? Well of course, she clicks on it. Brings her to the actual worst fanfiction she's seen.

Hot Spring Fever tells her to stop reading. She's still reading it because curiosity, right? Of course. Hot Spring Fever isn't happy. Why? Because even Hot Spring Fever doesn't like what she's reading.

She starts to shake in fear, while tears well up in her eyes. Suddenly, she sees something truly horrifying. She can't contain it. She shakes rapidly as tears rush down from her eyes.

What was that? What the fuck was that? HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! She screams for help in her head. Hot Spring Fever hears. She is teleported to a battlefield with the fanfic on the other side.

Hot Spring Fever charges her with the power of 15 Communist Stars and she's ready. Charging at the fanfic, she slices it into a trillion pieces before slicing it further into a googolplex pieces, with the shards of the link falling onto the ground.

After this, she'd remember the encounter for a long time.

YES! The WWW series is back! Don't worry, Sylveon in the Winter will have a conclusion soon. Already working on it as I type this part out, actually. 


End file.
